


红高粱

by SunClementine



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 乡土文学, 乡村爱情, 别点开就是了, 总之就是ntr, 红高粱设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunClementine/pseuds/SunClementine
Summary: 你们要我写的红高粱乡村爱情，我写了反正就是天雷滚滚了
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 5





	红高粱

宗像礼司二十一岁的时候被许配给隔壁村最有钱人家的二儿子当媳妇。整个村里Omega二十一岁却还未嫁总是遭人笑话，如今终于出阁，是好事；以普通人家出身的身份嫁进大户人家当二少奶奶，是好事；但是那二少爷得了麻风卧床不起，没有哪个门当户对的Omega愿意把自己下半辈子跟个半只身子进了棺材的病人绑一起，让宗像礼司占了位，明面上说要冲喜，背地里村民们都等着看笑话。宗像礼司不一定是全天下最俊俏的Omega，但绝对是俊俏Omega里最傲气的那个。那些平日里被他讽刺惯的人幸灾乐祸，下流地幻想美艳又讨嫌的新二少奶奶在个麻风床上的模样。

然宗像礼司本人好像并不受流言蜚语的影响，甚至没去理会即将到来的新婚命运会是怎样。吉时到了迎亲队伍往家门口一站，他换了红嫁衣自己拿着盖头出了门，全村人都看到了不合规矩的新嫁娘嘴边还挂着捉摸不透的微笑，那笑容顿时让那些想看他出糗的人心头一凛，好像深山老林里遭了毒白蛇，被注入致命的毒液、绞紧了脖颈，恐惧和凉意顺着脊梁骨就窜上天灵盖，浑身动弹不得，对上视线的瞬间只觉得会遭报应，这个Omega绝不是善茬儿，会遭报应的。等那新娘进了花轿，红布帘遮了大家的视线，这才放松下来。这Omega少奶奶，有人说，嫁了二少爷绝不会安分。果不其然，二少爷喜事过了才三天，有人就声称看到二少奶奶跟当时那个身强力壮的红发Alpha轿夫一前一后从高粱地里出来了。

村里人议论纷纷的时候，宗像礼司和周防尊正在高粱地里搞得热火朝天。没谁邀请谁，婚礼那天周防尊灼热的目光多看了宗像礼司两眼，三天后宗像礼司就默契地出现在高粱地里。他找到周防尊时，对方正赤条条地躺在一地高粱梗子上，那物什已经直愣愣地冲天，大白天的阳光下又亮又滑。宗像礼司二话不说解了裤腰带坐了上去，硬杵杵的东西顺着丰腴洁白的大腿，滑过腿根湿漉漉的液体，直直地捣进Omega温暖又狭窄的体内。

他俩干那事儿的时候天气晴好，跟集市上老艺头画的山水画似的岁月静好。宗像礼司在周防尊身上奋力起伏的时候上午风从山间吹进高粱间，高粱们浪似的起起伏伏，宗像礼司也水一样起起落落。风从他们的交合处流过，吹得湿湿的私处凉飕飕的，周防尊的亲吻与爱抚也如风一般落满宗像礼司全身，胯间的那根把宗像礼司下面搅得一塌糊涂，两根手指也在他嘴里殷勤地拨弄着舌齿。宗像礼司是自己把自己推上高潮的，他扬起头相当愉悦地呻吟出声，体内液体喷涌而出的时候全身都泛着红，就像周防尊第一眼见他时的红嫁衣。

要是有人有这个胆敢在宗像礼司面前提那高粱地的传闻，宗像礼司一定会笑着回答说是去见友人。但如果对方没被这笑容吓跑，宗像礼司还会告诉你他的这位友人有着怎样厚实的小麦色胸肌，薄唇上粘着的草屑尝起来的味道以及正午阳光下金瞳如何闪亮。他和周防尊在这片高粱地里敦了伟大的AO友谊。


End file.
